Dyskusja użytkownika:Cloude GTA
Dyskusje Zapraszam do rozmów ze mną,udziele również pomocy w Gta. Bardzoo chciałbym użyć moda pt. Most Do Ghost Town.Próbowalem dostać się tam dodo ale jestem nie bardzo doświadczony w lataniu ale umiemm sie utrzymać jakąś minute .Zdałem sobie sprawe że jak bede miał tego moda to i tak lepiej przeszukam to miasto,prosz o jak najbardziej zrozumiałom instrukcje jak zamienić plik. Mod do GTA III Po pierwsze, zawsze na stronach dyskusji podpisuj się wpisując cztery tyldy (~~~~). Twój podpis zostanie wstawiony automatycznie, razem z datą. Jeśli chodzi o mod, to instrukcję obsługi modu znajdziesz w pliku z instalatorem (folder mods wklejasz do folderu GTA III\data\maps, a plik gta3.dat do folderu GTA III\data; dobrze by było, gdybyś zrobił kopię zapasową starego pliku gta3.dat). tomta1 [?] 08:09, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Skąd wziąć te całe GTA III\Data Prosze o JAk NAJDOKŁADNIEJSZY OPIS najlepiej w punktach. # Ściągasz mod # Otwierasz plik jakimś dearchiwizatorem, np. WinRARem # Otwierasz folder, w którym masz zainstalowaną grę (np. C:/Program Files/Rockstar Games/GTA III lub D:\Gry\GTA III) # Wchodzisz do podfolderu data # Skopiuj plik gta3.dat gdziekolwiek (czyli zrób kopię zapasową) # Skopiuj plik gta3.dat z archiwum RAR do folderu data # Wejdź do podfolderu maps # Skopiuj folder mods z archiwum RAR do folderu maps # Włącz grę... Nie wiem, jak trzeba być bardzo "niekumatym", żeby nie umieć czytać instrukcji obsługi... tomta1 [?] 08:39, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Modyfikacji używa się na własną odpowiedzialność... Jeśli ci to nie odpowiada, odinstaluj tego moda. tomta1 [?] 09:03, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Odpiszę ja - chyba zostałeś poinformowany o konieczności wykonania kopii zapasowych plików. Jeżeli je zrobiłeś, wystarczy przywrócić kopię pliku gta3.dat i usunąć folder mods z folderu data/maps. Texel 09:12, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) :W Cedar Grove, niedaleko zamkniętych tuneli. Texel 09:49, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Niedaleko - nie trzeba przejeżdżać tuneli, most pokazuje się niedaleko wjazdów to tuneli. Texel 09:56, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) DZIękuje! Cloude GTA Helikopter w LCS Niestety, helikopter w grze nie występuje (nie znaczy to, że nie można go zdobyć). Jeśli grasz na PSP to możesz użyć CheatDevice, jeśli nie to możesz go zdobyć w inny sposób. Jest to dosyć uciążliwe. Tu jest jakiś poradnik, jak to zrobić link. Lepszego ci nie poszukam. --Gudyś 11:21, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o dostęp do Ghost Town w GTA III, to do wyboru jest tylko samolot Dodo - tunele występują tylko na radarze, w grze są zamknięte. [[Użytkownik:Texel|'Texel']] dyskusja wkład ... 08:52, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Nie,Chodzi o Upstate ,wpisz sobie to te miejsce z Gta III i słyszałem że można dostać sie tam łodzią Cloude GTA 10:10, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Łodzią nie, gdyż są niewidzialne bariery - tylko samolotem lub trainerem (nie podam linku bo nie chce mi się szukać). I to tyczy się i Upstate, i Ghost Town. Łodzie i odblokowane tunele są w LCS. [[Użytkownik:Texel|'Texel']] dyskusja wkład ... 10:21, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Brak licencji, usuwanie stron dyskusyjnych Nie usuwa się informacji zawartych na stronach dyskusji użytkownika, takich jak ta. Jeśli chcesz się czegoś pozbyć, przekreśl to (używając odpowiedniego narzędzia na pasku narzędzi). Oprócz tego, Twój obrazek Plik:Mafia-1.jpg został usunięty z powodu braku licencji i złej nazwy. tomta1 [?] 19:44, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Modelowanie postaci w GTA III Nie wiem, nie zajmuję się takimi rzeczami. tomta1 [✉] 13:03, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Tu masz coś takiego: http://www.gouranga.com/nf-downloads-gta3-skins.htm Gimme your all money! 13:22, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Potrzebuje czegoś czym mogę edytować model peda ,a nie skiny Cloude GTA 19:45, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) Czemu odpowiadasz na WŁASNEJ stronie użytkownika? Pogrzeb w plikach gry, np. IMG Toolem. Nie wiem, czy da się bez specjalnych umiejętności modelować pedów. Gimme your all money! 19:51, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma, bo nie słyszałem. A żal, to sobie wiesz, gdzie możesz zaaplikować... Gimme your all money! 12:13, sty 6, 2011 (UTC) Nieużywane pliki Około rok temu wgrałeś na GTA Wiki dwa pliki: # GTA (avatar).jpg}} Plik:Cloude GTA (avatar).jpg # Mysłowice (boxart).jpg}} Plik:GTA Mysłowice (boxart).jpg Obecnie jednak żadnego z nich nie używasz. Czy planujesz korzystanie z tych plików? Jeśli nie, to usunę te pliki. tomta1 [✉] 08:31, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Możesz usunąć Cloude GTA 11:40, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zmiana nicku Administratorzy nie posiadają takich uprawnień. Poza tym, gdy piszesz coś na stronach dyskusji użytkowników, to twórz nową sekcję (na górze, obok napisu "edytuj", masz plusa — po prostu kliknij w niego). Nie zapominaj się także podpisywać... —tomta1 [✉] 18:49, sie 9, 2011 (UTC)